


Između svjetova

by orphan_account



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: Hrvatski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Biti i luzer i kralj istovremeno nije lagano.





	Između svjetova

Život između svjetova nije bio lagan, niti za Yurija niti za bilo koga umješanog. Spontana putovanja među dvije realnosti koje su toliko drugačije jedna od druge. U prvoj, u onoj u kojoj je odrastao, bio je običan gubitnik i predmet ismijavanja sa jedva kojim prijateljem. Ali ipak, tu je odrastao, tu se nalazila njegova obitelj i jednostavno je bio povezan sa Japanom.

Dok, s druge strane, u drugoj realnosti je bio kralj, poštovan i imao vlastitog zaručnika koji je jednom riječi prelijep. Tu bi bilo savršeno kada ne bi bilo toliko ratova i neprijatnosti (i kada bi on imao pojma što zapravo radi kao kralj i kako bi se trebao ponašati). 

Izbalansirati dva različita života nije ni malo lako i Yuri nije ni smatrao kako mu je to uopće dobro i išlo. Iznenada bi nestao iz jednog svijeta i pronašao se u drugom, a kada bi se vratio u Japan pronašao bi se u katastrofalnim (jako neprijatnim situacijama). Taman kada bi prešao preko toga i ponovno se vratio svom normalnom životu u Japanu, opet bi se probudio u Shin Makoku gdje je naravno izuzetno mnogi vremena prošlo jer vrijeme tu i u Japanu vrijeme nije protjecalo ni približno slično. No, što je tu je.

Za sada, morao je nekako pobjeći iz kreveta kojeg je dijelio sa Wolframom. Bilo je već daleko u noć, princ je bio već duboku u snu tako da ga nikakvi iskradanje iz sobe ne bi trebalo probuditi, ali je Yuri već znao kako bi ujutro dobio samo opet istu priču o tome kako ga vara. Uh. 

Kako on nije nagovor razumjeti da Yuri s njim nije ni htio biti zaručen? Da, tehnički Yuri je pitao Wolfram za njegovu ruku, ali bez znanja što je njegova gesta uopće značila - inače, naravno, ne bi nikada to ni uradio. 

Ali, problem je bio što kako je vrijeme prolazilo, Yuriju je ta ideja ležala sve više i više. A kako i ne bi? Wolfram više nije bio isto derište kao kad su se oni prvi put susreli, imali su adaptivno dijete i naravno. Wolfram, kako god to zvučalo, je bio jedan od najljepših ljudi ikada; iako Yuri prije nikada nije osjećao posebnu atraktivnost prema muškarcima, Shin Makoku ga je promijenio jer jednostavno, tu je bilo toliko izgledom savršenih ljudi, a njegov zaručnik je bio na samom vrhu.


End file.
